Second Chance
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Draco is given a second chance at redemption, but at a price. He must live with a mudblood and integrate himself into their everyday life. Tatianna, a mudblood who has forsaken the world of magic, is asked a favor. She is to watch over Draco and help him become a "muggle". But, these two have a mutual respect for each other, so will romance bloom between them? (DracoXOC)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Prologue:

Professor Snape wasn't an easy man to find, that's for sure. Especially when someone needed to talk to him about class work.

I had looked all over the school for him, literally, and I was about ready to give up when I spotted him. He was rushing towards the boys bathroom. I followed at a close distance, wondering why he was running. That's when I heard some faint yelling. I couldn't quite decipher who was yelling, but I was pretty sure I could hear Draco. He sounded like he was in pain. I stopped at the entrance of the bathroom, wondering if I was actually going to break a rule to see what was wrong.

"To hell with the rules." I mumbled under my breath, walking inside. Only to have someone slam into me. I steadied myself against the wall, glaring fiercely at whoever had stumbled into me. I was in no mood whatsoever to deal with people. I was surprised to find that it was Harry Potter. He muttered a quick sorry before running out. I didn't have time to ponder what his problem was, because I heard Professor Snape's voice.

"Miss Frost, I will need your assistance." I gulped silently, stepping into the bathroom. It was flooded about three inches. I couldn't find the source of where the water was coming from. I saw Draco laying on his back in the water, blood pouring out of him. The water was helping the process move faster. I gasped, rushing to his side immediately. I forgot all about his hatred towards me, well, more specifically his hatred towards mudbloods. Professor Snape was busy chanting under his breath, using his wand to persuade Draco's blood back into him.

"..." Draco was trying to say something to me, but nothing came out. I lifted his head up and rested it in my lap, holding onto his hand tightly while Professor Snape worked quickly. I brushed some of Draco's hair out of his eyes, trying to remember everything my mother taught me about first aid. But I wasn't sure if any of this stuff would work on a wizard, even if they were just as human as me. I ignored that he was crying. He was too proud all of the time, so seeing him so vulnerable was new. And something that I would keep to myself.

"Miss Frost." Professor Snape called out, grabbing my attention. He looked serious, hell, when didn't he? "I trust you will keep this to yourself." I gave a quick nod. Draco's wound was still open. I released his hand in order to rip my school robe. I made the "bandages" long enough to wrap around his body. Professor Snape watched me, his eyes showing the tiniest amount of curiosity. With Draco's head in my lap, I did my best to wrap his chest. The material was thick, so it would be able to hold more blood. When I was sure that the wound was covered properly and that the knot would hold, I let out a breath. Draco was breathing heavily, most likely from the shock. "Where di you learn that, Miss Frost?"

"My mother is an ER Doctor. She taught me a few things," I said it like it was no big deal. I could tell Draco was confused about me helping him. "Not bad for a mudblood, huh?" I said, giving him a half smile. He closed his eyes, but I felt his head move just the slightest in a nod. I reverted to an old habit and began to hum quietly to myself, aware that Professor Snape was busy solving the water problem. I was surprised that no one had come to investigate.

"Why did you help?" Draco whispered, his voice sounding a bit rough. Too bad I didn't have any water to give to him. I chuckled mentally at the irony, as it was funny in a morbid kind of way.

"Despite you being a royal ass to me, I was taught at a young age to always help those in need. That's why, ferret." I explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. And to me, it was. This might not change anything between us, but I felt better knowing I had helped.

"Thank you," he had said it so softly, I almost missed it. I didn't say anything in response, because of one reason. His pride. We stayed where we were in comfortable silence, neither wanting to break this spell.

Because who knew? A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, a mudblood and a pureblood, sitting comfortably in the others company.

* * *

_And there you have it, the taste of what's to come! Review!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter One: A Favor to Ask

I growled under my breath, wondering why Harry and his friends were standing in the middle of my living room like they owned it. Damn wizards and their magic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten silently. Getting angry would do nothing, no matter how much it would feel good. I set my coffee mug down and marked my place in my book before setting it down on the coffee table. I crossed my right leg over my left, and leaned back, eying the trio. They better have a good reason as to why they were here.

"Hello Tatianna," Harry started, giving me a slight wave. I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to show a single emotion to them. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking everywhere but at me. "How are you-"

"What do you want?" I asked, cutting him off. He chuckled nervously.

"Always one to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush with you." He gave another nervous chuckle.

"Like you. Get to it, Harry." My patience was wearing thin. Harry stepped forward, allowing the others some breathing room. I glared as Ron began to touch literally everything on my book shelf. Did he have no sense of personal space? Granted, he was bothering me, but I hated it when people touched my things without permission. It was one of my many pet peeves. Hermione saw me glaring and quickly slapped Ron's hand before he could pick up one of my picture frames. She gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded her way. Out of all of them, I hated her the least.

"We're sorry for showing up unannounced, Tatianna. We really are. But we're here on Ministry business." I rolled my eyes, sighing softly. Of course they were. Ever since they joined the Ministry, they all grew bigger egos. Hermione at least knew how to control hers.

"Alright." I said, gesturing for her to take a seat. She hid her smile, but I knew she was happy to be able to sit down. From what I heard from Ginny and Luna, Hermione was always on her feet. Doing her best to help mudbloods and house elves. Harry and Ron stayed standing. Good, at least they had a little respect for me. "What is so important that you three had to come all the way to Philadelphia to see me?" I added some sarcasm to my tone, which went unnoticed by them. Ugh, wizards.

"It's about Draco." Ron said, spitting the name out as if it was venom. I froze in my spot, memories of that night flooding back to me. I blinked slowly. Draco. How long had it been since his fight in the bathroom? Three years? I mentally shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts.

"What about ferret?" I grinned to myself. The nickname had grown on me.

"Well, you see, his mother is the reason why we're here. She has a favor she wants to ask you." Hermione explained, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She always seemed to do that whenever we were in the same room. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous around me. Maybe it was because I could be intimidating when I needed to. Hermione reached into her robes, pulling out an elegant looking envelope. She handed it to me. I looked it over. It was addressed to me, but the address was unknown to me. I flipped it over, only to find it open. I raised an eyebrow at that. I would let that slide, for now.

"It's rude to open other people's mail," okay, so I wouldn't let it slide. What? I was raised to respect a lot of things, people's mail being one of them. I pulled out the letter, not at all surprised about the paper. It was thick and looked extremely fancy. The hand writing was very elegant. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. These people just had to have the very best. I read over the contents, picking out the favor immediately. I clutched the paper tightly, my mind running over her words.

"Tatianna?" Harry asked, hesitantly approaching me. I waved him away, standing up so I could pace. Nervous habit of mine.

"Let me get this straight. Draco is going to be accused of being a Death Eater, even though he was only a pawn. And it was proven that he was a pawn, the proof coming from Snape. Yet the Ministry is still going to put him on trial." I said all of this to myself more than anything.

"Yeah, that's right." Ron spoke up, lazily lounging in my chair. I glared darkly at him. I watched him pale considerably.

"Draco's a scape goat." I said, looking at Harry.

"Well, no, he's got to stand trail-" I held up my hand, stopping him effectively.

"For what, Harry? For being a mere pawn? Or for trying to appease his father? Don't you see? This is what the Ministry wants, but you're too blind to see it." I went back to pacing, letting the letter drop to the floor, momentarily forgotten. "This is why I left the world of magic, the politics were endless." I stopped my pacing, standing in front of my window. It had a pleasant bench to sit on, giving the perfect view of my backyard. The trees were going through their fall changes, the leaves a beautiful red. I sat down on the bench, facing the three wizards.

"Tatianna, do you understand what she's asking of you?" I nodded. "You don't have to-" I held my hand up, cutting Hermione off. Bad habit, cutting people off. I really need to stop that.

"Hermione, from what I've seen and heard of Mrs. Malfoy, she is a very proud woman. But an even prouder mother. She's not one to beg, especially to a mudblood." I pulled my legs up to my chest, turning so I was facing the window. "She's asking me to be the one to help Draco."

I watched the sky, watching the clouds roll over one another and turn from their fluffy white to their stormy grey. Minutes passed before I sighed, knowing what my answer would be even before I turned to face them.

"I'm not one to turn down a favor. Even if it gets me nothing." Ron's eyes held disbelief in them, like he could not fathom why I was doing this. And neither could I. I just knew it was the right thing to do. "I'll do it."

* * *

_Review, let me know what you think!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Two: First Day  


When I woke up, two days after the "meeting", I knew today would be difficult. For starters, I didn't know how Draco would react, or if he would even show up. Secondly, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Yeah, Hermione had been polite enough to give me instructions, but even those were vague. I groaned, getting out of my warm bed. I sighed to myself, walking towards my closet. I grabbed a simple, off-the-shoulder, green top. I paired it with some black pants and brown, knee-high riding boots. I pulled a brush through my hair, not sure what to do with it. I ended up pulling it over my shoulder in a lazy ponytail. I grabbed simple green earrings and was satisfied. It went unnoticed by me that I was wearing Slytherin colors.

I left my room, grabbing my cropped leather jacket and heading down the stairs. I passed by the guest room and decided to poke my head in. There was a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and comforter, a walnut dresser, two bed side tables, each with a touch sensitive light, an alarm clock/radio, and a simple closet. There was another door that led to the bathroom, that was up-to-date and modern. The carpet was a soft grey, which complimented the bed wonderfully. I closed the door and bounded down my hard wood stairs. The only places that had carpet were the two bedrooms, and the living room. Even my study had hard wood floors.

I heard pounding at my front door, making me groan lightly. He was here. I grabbed a green apple and headed towards my fate. I didn't bother looking through the peep hole, because I already knew who was there. I guess I wasn't fast enough, because soon I heard Ron yelling at me to hurry up.

"Bloody hell, woman! Hurry up!" I threw the door open and pointed a finger at the ginger.

"Shut your damn mouth." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He gulped before shoving Draco towards my door. I stepped aside for them to step in, mostly so I could rip Ron a new one for yelling at me. I opened my mouth to give the ginger a piece of my mind when I noticed Draco properly. He was dressed in a nice, black, three piece suit with a green tie. His pale blond hair was perfectly in place, styled to fall over his right eye. His eyes were the same pale blue. He gave me a simple smile, before turning his attention to my house. He started to wander around, going towards the living room first. I glared darkly at Ron.

"What?" He asked.

"Next time you yell at me, I will shove my foot so far up your-"

"Get lost Weasley." Draco called out from the living room. Weasley glared darkly before walking out my door and slamming it close. I growled lowly, he was gonna pay. I just wasn't sure how. "So, Frost."

"Tatianna. Or Tati. Whichever you prefer." I said offhandedly, stepping into the room. Draco was sitting all poised on my reading chair, hands folded in his lap. I chose to sit on my window bench. Draco had a cocky smirk on his face, which I figured was normal for him. He did scream 'Mr. Cocky and Proud'. "He didn't treat you too badly, did he?" I asked, pulling my legs under me. I leaned against the wall, waiting for his answer. His smirk stayed in place, even as he talked.

"Worried about me, love?" I chuckled and shook my head lightly. Anyone else would've been offended, but I was a special case.

"More like curious. I've been needing an excuse to kick his ass. Mistreating my guest seems like a pretty good one." He let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, I do believe I'll enjoy my time here." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, my stomach demanding food. I heard footsteps behind me, so I assumed that he was following me. I gestured for him to take a seat at the breakfast counter, and got straight to work. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. Would you like some?" I asked over my shoulder. When I didn't get a reply, I assumed he wasn't hungry. Turns out, he was more curious as to what I was doing. I turned around and found him staring intently at my coffee maker.

"What is this thing?"

"The magic maker," I said sarcastically. He looked like he actually believed me. I laughed to myself and turned it on. Keurig. Like I said, it was my personal magic maker. "It's a coffee maker." His raised eyebrow told me he didn't know what coffee was. I was shocked, to say the least. Wizards didn't know what coffee was? The shock! "Would you like to try some?" I placed a cup in and started it up. I had chosen my favorite, cafe caramel. Thirty seconds later, Draco had his first cup of coffee in his hands. He was about to take a sip, when I stopped him. I placed my hand over the rim, wincing slightly when the hot liquid touched my skin. "Let it cool a bit, don't need you burning your tongue."

"Your concern is warming." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but removed my hand. It was his tongue. I went back, making my own cup. I was in the mood for some peppermint coffee. Don't get me wrong, it's amazing. But it was really good during the holidays, when the holiday spirit was in the air. Too bad it was only late November. He took a sip and all but slammed the cup back down. He had burnt his lips. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. I didn't think he would like my humor.

"I warned you." I said, reaching in my freezer for an ice pack. I always kept them in stock, as I had a little sister who enjoyed gymnastics. She could be a bit clumsy. He took it without word, but his glare told me he wasn't happy. I shrugged and grabbed my coffee, pouring in some sugar and creme. I liked my coffee sweet. I blew on it before taking a deep sip. Smiling when the warmth hit. Draco watched me intently, setting the bag down and reaching for his cup again. He copied my actions and this time was successful. He licked his lips a bit, smiling softly. I turned away, not wanting to interrupt his little "moment". I giggled mentally at the thought.

"What's the name, again?"

"Coffee. You have the cafe caramel, and I have the peppermint coffee. You like?" I asked, hoping he would.

"Yes, it's good. Sweet. A muggle invention?" I nodded, giving him my signature lopsided smile. Very few people got it from me, so he should consider himself lucky.

"Yes. And there's more like it out there." I leaned against the counter, facing him. I took a few sips of my coffee before giving him a serious look. He noticed the shift and copied my actions, minus the cup. He had set it down. "Before we get all 'comfy and cozy', I need to go over a few ground rules."

"Did Potter tell you how to take care of me?" He sneered at the name. I chuckled dryly.

"Yes, but they were too vague so I threw them away." He smirked at the thought of me 'disobeying' Potter.

"Then what are these so called rules?" He asked.

"First, no talking about magic, wizards, etc. Don't call anyone a muggle, unless it's just me. Don't want people getting too curious, now do we?" I asked rhetorically. "Second, I don't know how long you'll be here and don't really care, but I want to make this very clear. There will be respect, understand?" He nodded. "Good. I think that's just it, so if you have any questions, ask away." Draco grabbed his mug and sipped at it for a few minutes before setting it down again. He had a playful smirk on his face. I was curious. What was he thinking?

* * *

_Well, there you have it! How do you think Draco will handle living in the ''muggle'' world? Review your thoughts and any ideas you have that you would like me to incorporate!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Three: Twenty Questions  


After explaining the few rules I had, I went back to my living room and sat on the couch. Draco chose to sit in my reading chair again. While he wore his signature smirk, his eyes told me he was very curious. I flashed him a simple grin, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say anything, I took this time to study him. Discreetly, of course. His appearance hadn't changed much, besides the usual older look everyone got sooner or later. But his eyes, they were different. No longer were they the usual cocky blue. There was a sadness to them, that seemed endless and engulfing. I felt the tiniest pang of sympathy for him, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Why are you staring?" He asked, standing up so he could inspect my book shelf. His long fingers ran across each spine, as if they were feeling the weight each author had put into them. He was looking at the ones that were for my schooling. All my personal reads were on the shelf below it. His smirk was in place, looking like it never left.

"Seeing what's different." I answered without thinking. He stopped what he was doing in order to look at me. His eyes were guarded this time.

"Find anything?" His voice was cold. I didn't flinch. I think he was hoping I would.

"Your eyes are different." Again, I spoke without really thinking it through. I cursed myself but kept my attention on him. He gave a cold chuckle. He looked like he was waiting for me to continue with my findings. "The spark is gone."

"Spark?" He turned to face me, crossing his arms over his chest. His overall look was a bit intimidating, but I wasn't one to ever back down from a fight. "And what, pray tell, is this spark you're talking about?" If I was anyone else, I would've shivered at the cold glare he was sending my way.

"I don't know, I just know you're missing it. In its place, is this intense sadness." Before I could blink, he was standing in front of me, his hands placed beside my head. His eyes were boring into mine in a vicious glare. Ah, there's the Malfoy I know. I kept my face emotionless. The slightest thing could be taken as a weakness by him.

"And what makes you think you know anything?" He spat at me. I blinked slowly, piecing my words together carefully. I say one thing wrong and he could jump off the deep end. I was in no mood to deal with his temper.

"I don't know. I simply told you what I saw. It's part of my job to spot these things, I'll have you know." I leaned forward, making him release his position so I could stand up. He kept his glare.

"Your job?"

"Yes, my job. In the 'muggle' world, as you're inclined to call it, has these standards. Muggles are to go to school, pick a career path, get more schooling, then work at their chosen job." I explained, going to my bookshelf. I let my eyes read each title carefully, finding the one I was looking for. "Fashion Design, Drawing 101". I tossed it to him. He caught it expertly. "My job is designing clothes for people. Fashion Designer."

"And what does clothes have to do with reading people?" He asked, flipping through the pages with mild interest. He stopped on a few, viewing the drawings before turning the page. He set the book down on my coffee table.

"Well, models are certain people I must design for. I learned to read their eyes, see what they were feeling. Their eyes told me more than their mouths could ever." I grabbed the book and turned to put it back, only to feel a hand wrap around my wrist. Draco was staring at me intently, his eyes unguarded.

"If that's true, then what do mine tell you?" I studied them. I could still see the sadness, but it was soon hidden. Another emotion took its place. Curiosity.

"They tell me you're curious, but you're hiding something. Something you don't want me to see." He nodded slightly before letting my hand drop. I turned and placed the book back. When I turned back around, he had his guarded expression and smirk back in place. Whatever that little moment had been between us, it was gone. He fixed his tie, though he didn't need to.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" I rolled my eyes, but flashed him a smirk in return. Some things just wouldn't change.

* * *

_Review! Please and thank you!  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Four: Fight  


It had been about three days since Draco's first day, and I must say, he picked things up pretty quickly. He had spent the first day learning about the kitchen and the various appliances. What I couldn't explain to him, I would give him a book to read. He would ask various questions and with each answer, he took the information to heart. The second day was spent showing him everything else, such as t.v, radio, phones (mobile and home), etc. It took longer then the kitchen. I did my best to not overwhelm him, but there were road blocks along the way.

Such as showing him how to work the television. At one point, he got angry and tried to curse my remote. Thankfully, Ron had been smart enough to take his wand away before bringing him here. When nothing had happened, he had tossed it out the open window into my rose bushes. I had spent ten minutes looking for it. My arm was scratched up from the thorns. Draco was lucky I didn't bother with magic anymore, or I would've cursed him badly.

I sat up in bed, hearing a soft knocking on my door. I stretched, groaning as my shoulders popped. I have to stop sleeping on them, or else it will cause me problems later on.

"Come in," I yawned out, raking a hand through my hair. I was pulling it into a lazy ponytail when Draco stepped in, carrying a tray with him. I grinned, smelling eggs and bacon. He set it down next to me before sitting down. I looked over the food, everything looked delicious. Eggs over easy, with french toast, and bacon. I rubbed my hands together, grinning evilly. Draco chuckled at my expression before taking his own plate. I took mine and grabbed some salt. I sprinkled some onto my eggs before taking a bite. I moaned, they tasted so good.

"I take it you like them?" I nodded enthusiastically, shoveling food into my mouth while still looking like a lady. He gave out another chuckle before digging into his own food. We ate in peaceful silence. When we were done, I grabbed the dishes and hopped out of bed. Draco followed at a slower pace. Once I had cleaned the dishes, I proceeded to make us some coffee. Draco loved the cafe caramel. I looked at my stock and went with the pumpkin spice. I handed Draco his cup and was about to make mine when we both heard a loud spark before we heard voices. Draco set his cup down and went to my living room. "Bloody hell, what are you doing here, Potter?" I heard Draco sneer at Harry.

"Harry?" I called out, stepping into the room. There was Harry and Ron, both looking nervous and smug. They always looked nervous when around me, on account I didn't take any of their bullshit. So what if Harry was the chosen one? That didn't make him any better than me. Ron glared at Draco, and Draco glared right back.

"Ah, there you are Tati." I narrowed my eyes but let that slide. No need to get angry so early. "We were just checking up on you."

"You mean you were checking up on Draco." I shot back at them. Ron turned his glare towards me. "Thank you so very much, I wasn't sure if I would live another day!" I whined out sarcastically. Draco shot a look at me. I smirked and winked at him, letting him know I was just messing with them. He hid a chuckle behind a cough. "Now, what are you really here for?"

"We came here to inform Malfoy that all his personal items cannot be returned, as they have been lost. Along with every other Death Eaters' personal items." Ron said smugly. I glanced at Draco, wondering how he was taking all of this. I saw his jaw set and his hands clench into fists. I saw the fury in his eyes. "We're terribly sorry." Ron just had to add that last bit. It pushed Draco over the edge. He jumped over my couch and lunged at Ron. The two fell onto the floor, exchanging blows to one another. Ron was at a disadvantage, due to Draco being on top. I suppressed the urge to laugh at the dirty thought. Harry was just standing there, watching. I moved around my couch and reached for Draco, just as Ron took control of the situation. He head butted Draco, stunning him momentarily. It was long enough for Ron to flip them over and start laying some blows of his own. I shouted at them to stop, that this would do nothing but add fuel to the fire. Neither heard me. Harry continued to stand there. I reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, only to get hit by his elbow. I let go and fell to the floor, groaning at the pain. His elbow had connected with my cheek quite nicely. I could feel it bruising already. I sat up and saw Draco staring at me, his eyes unreadable. I guess me getting hurt snapped Harry out of his little trance. He grabbed Ron underneath his arms, hauling him off of Draco. I pushed my little injury to the side, rushing to Draco to check him over. He had a split lip and some bruising around his left eye. Other than that, he looked okay. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he had been jumped. Which, he had. His nose was bleeding profusely, his top lip was bleeding, and his right eye was black. I felt a twinge of pity for him, but shoved it away. He had instigated Draco, knowing he would attack. Harry offered me a hand, but I just glared at it.

"Tati, I'm really sorry-" I cut him off.

"Shut up, Harry. Just, be quiet." I said quietly, more concerned about Draco than anything else. Ron was dripping blood onto my floors, but that didn't matter. It would just wipe away with some bleach and floor cleaner. Draco sat up, resting a hand on my shoulder. I noticed that his knuckles were bleeding.

"Tati, please-" I turned around and shot them both a nasty look. I clenched my hands, wanting to do nothing but beat the shit out of them both. But that would do no good.

"Leave. Now." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it close when he saw my look.

"Good bye Tati. We'll stop by in a week." And with that, they were gone. I turned to Draco and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch, going to get my first aid kit. I always kept two; one in the kitchen, the other in my car. I could thank my mother for that. While I was in the kitchen, Draco had found some tissues and was pressing them to his lip. He hissed when he pulled them away. They were a bright red.

"Here," I said softly, grabbing some cotton balls and soaking them in alcohol. Before I pressed them to his lip, I warned him. "This will sting, a lot. Just, be prepared." He nodded, watching me intently while I dabbed his lip. He hissed in pain, his hands clenching a bit. I gave him an apologetic look, but continued with my work. In hindsight, I could've taken care of Ron's injuries, but my anger at him stopped me from even offering. When I was done and his bleeding had stopped, I grabbed the liquid stitch and dabbed the torn skin. He remained silent. I turned his head slightly to the right, taking a better look at his eye. The bruising around it was already a dark purple. I prodded it lightly, testing it. I must've touched one spot a little too hard, cause next thing I knew, Draco was holding both my wrists tightly. "Sorry." I said softly, letting go of his face. He gave a slight nod and released my wrists. I grabbed some gauze from my kit and proceeded to clean his knuckles. Once that was done with, I began to wrap them, like a UFC fighter would do before each fight. I made sure he could still use his hands, but limited how much he could bend his fingers.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked as I was putting my kit back together. I gave him a half-grin.

"My mother. She's an ER doctor. She taught me as much as I was willing to learn." He nodded, taking this info in.

"You told me this before." I nodded, grabbing all the bloody cotton balls and tissues. I moved around the blood stains, going to my kitchen to grab the cleaner. "During our sixth year, in the boys bathroom." He added as an after thought. I nodded again. I wasn't gonna approach that subject unless he brought it up. It wasn't my place.

Once I had the cleaner in hand and some towels, I went back. Only to bump into Draco. He steadied me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I looked up, as he was a head taller than me. His eyes held concern, and they were locked onto my bruised cheek. I reached up and tentatively brushed it. I sucked in a breath, biting down on my lip. His eyes held an unspoken apology. He released me, but grabbed the cleaner and towels.

"I'll take care of Weasley's blood. Go take care of your cheek." Then he turned around and left. I felt like I had just been dismissed, which I had. From cleaning. I stood there before shrugging it off and went upstairs. I stopped, turning around to face Draco. He was busy cleaning, but I knew he was listening.

"When you're done, get ready. We're gonna go shopping." And with that, I turned back around and went to my room.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Give me your thoughts on Draco and Tati's relationship, on what you suspect, or on what you want to happen.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Five: Shopping  


After covering my bruise up with some concealer and BB cream, I had gotten dressed. I grabbed this mint green dress my friend, Lana, had gotten me for my birthday earlier this year. It was a simple design; sweetheart neckline end it ended just above my knees. I felt daring and decided to add a pair of purple tights to my outfit. I spun around in front of my mirror before approving. I grabbed a pair of grey Mary Jane's to finish the outfit. I checked the weather on my phone. A balmy 60 degrees. Perfect weather for walking around down town Philly. I grabbed a black throw over and called it good. I pulled my hair into a simple bun at the top of my head, tucking in every loose strand. I decided to add some lipstick, a reddish purple, to match with my tights.

"Tati, explain shop-" Draco was in the middle of speaking to me, but stopped when he caught sight of me. I was startled. Did he not understand that you're supposed to knock before entering a room? I turned to face him, calling his name. He seemed in a daze. I walked up to him and snapped my fingers in front of his face, pulling him back to reality. His lips curved in a satisfied smile, confusing me. "Well, you can clean up quite nicely." I let out an exasperated sigh, shaking my head slightly at his behavior.

"What were you saying before, ferret?" His eyes narrowed a bit at the use of his unwanted nickname. I chuckled to myself. Since day one, I've been calling him ferret to get under his skin. Sometimes it worked, other times he ignored it. Didn't help that I had a pet ferret that loved to climb all over him. I took this time to quickly look him over. Draco could clean up nicely, too. He was wearing a white button up, black slacks, and a green vest. He chose to forgo the tie and went with a simple watch. I was curious, what brand was it? I wanted to say he was a Rolex kind of guy, but that was just my opinion.

"Explain muggle shopping." He demanded, nicely. If that was even possible. I grabbed clutch, tucking my phone in and walked out of my room, wondering how to answer him. Muggle shopping was similar to how a wizard shops, but there was the cultural and money difference. I pondered my answer while we walked down the stairs.

"It's quite similar, but there are it's differences. Like culturally and-" My door bell rang just as I was about to explain the differences. That was odd, I wasn't expecting anyone. And if it was Harry or his friends, they would simply appear in the middle of my living room. I set my clutch down and opened my door.

"Tati!" Lana shouted before throwing herself into my arms. Behind her was her fiance, Rodrick. He gave me an apologetic smile and shook his head at her behavior. I gently pulled her off of me and let them inside, flashing Draco my own apologetic look. He smirked, amused. Rodrick pulled Lana to him the minute he saw Draco. Oh shit, how the hell was I going to explain this to them? I couldn't just tell them he was a wizard criminal that was staying with me. They would think I was crazy. Though, Lana and all my friends had voted that I was crazy in high school. While I battled internally, Lana took this time to study Draco, and vice versa.

"Lana, Rodrick. This is a surprise. I thought you two were in Paris, enjoying your vacation?" I asked. I was happy to see them, as it had been about three months since their last visit, this just wasn't the time.

"We were, when we decided where to have our wedding, and I just had to tell you!" Lana told me, animated. I grinned despite myself. I was excited and happy that these two were finally going to tie the knot. They had been engaged for about a year now.

"And this had to be in person?"

"Yes!" Lana told me. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. I turned to invite them for some coffee, when Lana held her hand out to Draco. "I'm Lana, and this is my fiance, Rodrick. Who are you?" She gave him one of her bright smiles, one that could put the sun to shame. Draco shook her hand and Rodrick's, grinning like he knew something that we didn't.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Lana gave me a look that spelt trouble for me.

"Hello Draco, are you Tati's boyfriend?" My mouth fell open and I quickly shut it. Shit shit. How the hell do I get us out of this?! Thankfully (I'm still debating this), Draco came to the rescue. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I let out a surprised gasp.

"Yes." Lana squealed in excitement the moment the word left his lips. I gave her a smile while shooting Draco a nasty look. He returned it with a smug smirk. Oh, he would so pay for this.

"Ah! That's so sweet! Tati, you have to tell me how you two met!" I nodded, wondering how much I could tell her. She already knew I went to a "boarding" school in England for a year, so maybe I wouldn't have to lie that much. Draco kept his arm around my waist, and I would be lying if I said I didn't like the feeling of it being there. "I know! We'll all go out for lunch! It can be a double date!" Lana exclaimed. Rodrick nodded.

"Of course, but allow me a moment to talk with you, love." Draco said, pulling me into the kitchen, away from curious ears. I could hear Lana talking to Rodrick about us, and Rodrick giving some male insight. I loved my friend, I really did, but this had to be the worse/best time to have come. Once Draco was sure we were in the clear, he loosened his grip on me, but did not release me. I looked up at him.

"What is it you want to talk about, _love?_" I stressed the cute nickname. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"How much do they know?"

"Nothing. They just know I spent a year in a boarding school in England." I told him truthfully. He nodded, knowing I wouldn't lie to him. Even at Hogwarts, I always told him the truth, even when he didn't want to hear it.

"Good. Now, to another matter. There is the matter of how you planned on helping me shop." Good ol' Malfoy. Concerned about his money. Which, I couldn't really blame him.

"The day after I received your mother's letter, she showed up to my house. We went to a bank and had the tellers transfer and convert your entire inheritance into U.S dollars. It took a few hours, and it was a bit hard. I won't go into the long and boring details-" Before I could finish, Lana popped into the kitchen and latched onto my arm.

"Let's go, Tati! Besides, I want you to show me all the best places down town." She all but told me what to do. I chuckled at her behavior. While she was pulling me away, I slipped Draco a debit and credit card and gave him a knowing wink. I grabbed my clutch and keys. Lana took and tossed them to Rodrick, who stayed behind to lock up. Draco joined my other side and Rodrick jogged to catch up. He stood on Lana's other side.

"So, Draco? How did you two meet?" Rodrick asked, sticking his hands into his leather jacket. I looked my friend's outfit out and mentally shook my head. Her style had yet to change. She always dressed cute, and it fit her perfectly. She was wearing a little red dress with white polka dots, white tights, and red Mary Jane's. She and I had similar taste when it came to shoes, hell, we even brought shoes for the other!

"We went to the same boarding school back home. We hated each other for the longest time, mainly because she didn't put up with me. But, she slowly came around." At this, Draco's wiggled his eyebrows at me. The motion was so odd and foreign to me, that I started to laugh. He joined in my laughter and quickly wrapped an arm around me once again. I blushed lightly as he pulled me close, so close that I had to wrap an arm around his waist. He laid a kiss on the top of me head. I was shocked to the core.

"Sounds romantic," Lana said, taking this time to link arms with Rodrick. They shared a knowing look. I wondered how odd we looked. Two girls dressed to stand out, and two men dressed to catch the eye of every woman. Luckily for Lana and I, their attention was solely on the two of us. I blinked. Where had that thought come from? Draco was only doing this for show, right?

"Very. I was sad to see her leave, truly. Nearly broke my heart. After all, she had helped me after I had gotten into a fight." Lana looked shocked. I was quick to jump in.

"Draco's rival, Harry Potter, left him bleeding. And you know how quick I am to help someone." I looked up at Draco. Was he speaking the truth or just spinning a tale? When I caught his eyes, I was shocked to find nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Boy, do we. Tati once stepped into the middle of a fight our senior year at high school, ended up having her wrist dislocated. You should've seen the guy that did that. She put him in a head lock and the guy was out like a light." Rodrick retold a story. I blushed in embarrassment; I would've liked to keep that story quiet. Draco gave me a quick squeeze on my arm and rested his head on top of mine.

"I have no doubt about her doing that." He said softly. "You always did seem like a fighter. Good thing they never put you Gryffindor." He whispered the last part to me. Everything he was doing, saying, was driving my mind crazy. Was this the real Draco, the one he kept hidden from everyone? And if it was, why was he showing this side to two complete strangers, and in public?!

* * *

_Well, how's that for a twist in the story? Let me know what you think. Am I moving their relationship too fast, or is everything perfect? Review! _


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Six: Snow Storm  


Three days. It had been three days since Lana had stopped by. Three days since I saw a side of Draco I didn't think possible. Ever since that lunch date, my mind's been frazzled. It couldn't figure out why Draco had been so sweet, so caring, so...loving in front of two strangers. Yes, they were my friends. And yes, we had been in a tight spot when they thought we were dating. But that didn't mean he had to keep pretending even after they had left.

Or, was he not pretending? Was this the real Draco? I couldn't understand anything.

I laid in my bed, snuggled into my covers while the wind howled outside, blowing snow this way and that way. I sighed, happy that it was snowing. Snow meant a snow day, and a snow day meant that I would be watching my neighbor's grandson while she went to work. I loved that little boy like he was my own.

"Tati?" Draco called. I didn't say anything, knowing he would just walk in. It was his way of knocking. I lifted my head up when he walked in, carrying two cups of coffee. I smelt peppermint and caramel. I really have to get him to try something different. I was running out of the cafe caramel. He set the cups down on the side table and looked at me. I was still a bit sleepy so I patted the spot next to me, fighting the blush that wanted to show. Draco was wearing drawstring pajama bottoms and nothing else. I'm serious. I got a really nice view of his body. While he was wiry, he still had abs and a defined chest. I bit my lip, showing a small smile as he lifted the covers up and crawled into bed with me. I pushed every single dirty thought to the side, as now was not the time for them. Draco tossed the covers over our heads and laid his head on the same pillow as mine.

I gave him a smile as he brushed some hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. His hand stayed there before it gently traced my cheek, then he brought it back to him. I was certain my cheeks were a light pink, and I was certain he saw what he was doing to me.

"The coffee will get cold soon." He said softly, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. He cracked an eye open, smirking playfully. "I smell coconut." I rolled my eyes back at him, moving to lay on my back while my head stayed where it was.

"It's my body lotion." He nodded in understanding. I was starting to sit up when I felt an arm snake around my waist and I was pulled back down. I let out a surprised yelp as I felt myself being pulled into a chest, and strong arms wrap around me. The heat on my cheeks was crazy. I felt Draco rest his head in my hair, breathing in deeply. I could've sworn I felt his lips brush across my ear, but that could have easily been the covers shifting. We laid like that, me pressed up flush against Draco's back while he seemed to rest. About ten minutes passed when he finally released me and got out of my bed. I sat up and took the coffee he offered, breathing in the wonderful smell. Draco smiled before taking his cup and leaving me to ponder what the hell just happened. I was pretty sure that he wasn't pretending, as people don't keep an act up like that for three days straight. I looked at my clock. 7 a.m. Oh shit!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, picking out a comfortable yet stylish outfit to wear today. Johnny would be here in about thirty minutes. And I forgot to tell Draco! What the hell is wrong with me?! Never mind that, I have to get ready! Johnny would probably be hungry, so I would have to whip up a quick breakfast for him.

I chose to wear a purple sweater dress with white tights. Simple, yet it looked like I had spent an hour getting ready. I was just that good. I rushed out of my room, bypassing Draco, and all but jumped down my stairs. Twenty minutes to spare. I smiled, that would be enough time to make Johnny pancakes. Draco followed after me, dressed in brown slacks and a green sweater. He sat at the breakfast counter and watched me pull ingredients out and mix the batter.

"What's the rush, love?"

"My neighbor's grandson will be coming over. Because of the snow, his school closed for the day and he has no one else to watch him." I explained in a rush, watching the pancakes carefully. When most of them were done, I pulled out three plates and added all the fixings. Blueberries for me, chocolate syrup for Johnny, and strawberries for Draco.

"What about his parents?"

"They're...not around." I said softly. Johnny's parents were not allowed to be spoken of around him, unless he brought them up. Draco gave me a look that said to explain further. "They didn't want to take care of him, so they left him with his grandmother. He barely remembers them. When he's here, please, please don't mention them." I begged Draco. He knew I never begged, not one little bit. He nodded. I went back to preparing the plates, turning my back to him. I didn't hear him get up, nor did I hear him walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, resting his head on my shoulder. His lips were right next to my neck and I swear I could feel them move.

"You really care about this boy, don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Like he was my own." Draco expertly turned me around, lifting my chin up to look at him. I saw a battle raging behind his eyes, and again, I wasn't sure which side was winning. We were both saved when I heard small knocks at my front door. I pulled free from Draco and quickly walked over to it, pulling it open. Johnny was all bundled up, wearing his favorite red parka and blue scarf. I pulled him in and shut the door, so as to not let all the heat out. It was raging out there. Maybe it would calm down later and we'll be able to have a snowball fight. I helped Johnny unwrap, pulling him into a tight hug. Johnny was about five and the cutest little thing. He had light brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and hugged me back. I laughed as he tried to tackle me. I saw Draco lean against the wall, watching the entire display.

"Hi Tati." Johnny said, smiling brightly. I smiled back, feeling a twinge of pain in my heart. He was such a sweet boy, who could ever think about giving him up?

"Hi Johnny. I have someone I want you to meet," I stood up, holding onto Johnny as he wrapped his legs around me. I turned so that he could see Draco clearly. Draco walked towards us and held his hand out, smiling. I was taken aback by how warming his smile was. "Johnny, this is Draco."

"Hello Johnny. Tati has told me your ours forever." Johnny giggled.

"I'm not yours forever. Only today." He shook Draco's hand, and my heart melted at the sweet display.

"Then I'm mistaken. Hey, how would you like some pancakes? Tati made them especially for you." Draco somehow stole Johnny from me and walked into the kitchen. I stood there, dumbstruck. A huge smile broke out on my face. I was about to join them when I heard a familiar spark and coughing coming from my living room. I growled under my breath. I was going to rip Harry a new one.

* * *

_This had to be the cutest chapter I've ever written. Let me know what you think about the fatherly side of Draco!  
_


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Six: Snow Storm Part 2  


I stormed into my living room and had to refrain from slapping the smug smile off of Harry's face. He wasn't alone. The whole trio was together. I did, however, let a smug smile of my own slip onto my face at the sight of Ron's face. I guess magic wasn't all that great at healing fractures and broken noses. I heard footsteps behind me and immediately felt Draco's presence behind me. I felt one of his hands slip into place on my waist. I turned to look and saw that he was still holding onto Johnny, who was hiding his face in Draco's shoulder. I would've smiled at the sweet sight, if it wasn't for the fact that the Golden Trio was causing this.

"Bloody hell, Potter." He muttered under his breath. Hermione's eyes were wide, staring at the two of us, er, three of us. I noticed her eyes glance towards Draco's hand on my hip, and I saw the nasty look she quickly hid. Without thinking, I leaned into Draco's side, allowing his arm to wrap around me.

"Tati, who're they?" Johnny asked, peeking up to look at them. Ron sneered at him. He started to cry. Draco's grip around me tightened, so did his grip around Johnny. I wasn't sure how, but already he was attached to the kid and he only knew him for five minutes. I moved to grab Johnny and Draco released him so that he could stand in front of us. I was quickly reminded of when Draco did something similar during our sixth year. Harry had confronted me, his two buddies right behind him. Draco had stepped in front of me and defended me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Johnny sniffled and buried his head into my neck. I sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around him before pulling him off of me. He started to protest, but I silenced him with a quick kiss to the temple.

"Don't worry, baby boo. I promise nothing won't happen to you." He nodded before curling up into the blanket. I handed him my ferret, Sally, and let him hold her. She was an all black ferret with brown eyes. She loved Johnny just as much as me. I stood up and joined Draco's side. He didn't seem to notice me, just kept glaring murderously at Ron. I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers. His posture quickly relaxed as he looked at me. I saw concern in them, concern for Johnny, and for me. I turned my attention to the three wizards, wondering why they chose today to show up. I was starting to wonder if everyone liked to just pop up unexpectedly.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco spat. His hand clenched around mine in anger, but it didn't hurt.

"Came to check up on you, Malfoy. And to make sure Tati was perfectly fine." Harry sneered back. I wanted to rub my temples, these two were so competitive with each other, it was annoying.

"Don't call her that." Draco growled out.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. Last I checked, you're still under punishment." Harry said, hitting a nerve. While I never treated Draco like I was supposed to, he was still technically being punished. I glanced over my shoulder, checking on Johnny. He was in his own little world, telling Sally all about school and what he wanted for Christmas. I felt a pain in my heart when he told her that he wanted parents for Christmas. I turned back to the conversation at hand. Hermione was watching me. Finally, she had had enough.

"That's enough you two. Harry, did you forget there's a child with us?" Hermione yelled at the two.

"Only child I see here is Malfoy." Ron muttered under his breath. That was it, I lost my cool. I let go of Draco's hand and stepped right in front of Ron, glaring darkly at him.

"One more insult, one more verbal low blow, I'll beat the living shit out of you. Understand?" I threatened. Ron nodded and gulped. I took a step back, allowing him breathing room. "Now, as Hermione put it, there is a child with us so all nastiness will be kept to zero." I explained, evening my breathing. I wasn't surprised when Draco's hands rested on my hips and he rested his forehead on my shoulder. He chuckled deeply and I felt it. Ron shot us a nasty look but kept his mouth quiet. I felt the slightest tug at the hem of my dress. I looked down. It was Johnny, and he was holding Sally to his chest. She looked put out. I giggled at the thought of my ferret being put out by a five year old.

"Hey, baby boo. Whatcha need?" He giggled at my pet name for him. He was born on Halloween, one day before me. So I started to call him boo and it stuck. Like calling Draco ferret stuck. I knelt down, Draco following me. I was well aware that we had an audience, but I just didn't care anymore. So what if they saw how Draco was sweet with me? So what if they saw us acting like parents towards Johnny?

"I'm hungry. Can I have my pancakes?" I nodded, laughing as I poked his sides. He dropped Sally and she ran towards the Golden Trio sniffing the air around them. She stood on her hind legs and began to hiss at them. Ron made a 'shooing' motion at her. She continued to hiss and I swear I saw Ron make a motion to kick her. I was about to grab her when Draco reached out and snatched her, saving her from bodily damage.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the kitchen. I stuck my head out and locked eyes with Draco. I gave him an evil smirk and he returned it. "Draco, would you please show them the door? Johnny's dying to eat pancakes with you." He chuckled and led the way to the front door, opening and slamming it close behind them. He rounded the corner and picked Johnny up, spinning him around like he was an airplane. I set the dining room table and called my boys into it. I didn't even ponder why I called them my boys. Draco had Johnny riding on his back, making horse noises. Johnny was laughing crazily as Draco sat him down in his chair. Draco sat next to me and the three of us ate out pancakes in blissful silence.

* * *

_Ohh! So cute! Second cutest chapter! Next chapter will be Part 3, because I plan on making it just as cute as the last two. Please review!  
_


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Six: Snow Storm Part 3  


After we had eaten our pancakes, cleaned up, and played with Johnny, Draco and I were sitting on my bed while Johnny slept. He was laying in the middle of us, blissfully asleep. I laid down next to him, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He rolled over and curled up into my chest, his hands grabbing fistfuls of my dress. I smiled softly and laid a gentle kiss on his temple, wrapping an arm around him. It was only 12, and yet I was tuckered out. I looked over at Draco and could tell he was just as tired. He and Johnny had played pretty hard, sword fighting with Sally as the sword. It had been pretty fun. I even pretended to be the damsel in distress, begging my hero to come and save me from the vicious ferret monster. Sally was unamused.

Draco finally gave into his tiredness and laid down on the other side of Johnny. If Lana was here, she would scream in happiness. She knew how badly I wanted kids, and also knew how much I loved Johnny. I wasn't lying when I said I thought of him as my own. Draco reached out and laid his hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing it gently. I sighed softly, closing my eyes as he continued. And that was how we fell asleep, curled around Johnny.

When we woke up, it wasn't on our own. Johnny was hungry and had proceeded to jump up and down to wake us up. I groaned, stretching my sore muscles as I sat up. I looked over and found Draco just laying there, a smile on his face. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me back down. I was now flush to his side with my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, steady and fast. If I closed my eyes, I would probably fall asleep listening to it. Johnny noticed this and grabbed my other hand, pulling with all his might. I chuckled into Draco's chest as he pulled me off, forcing me to sit up and grab him, flipping him over so that I could tickle him. He laughed and begged me to stop. I did before he started to cry. He sat back up and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed. He dragged me towards the window and pointed outside.

"Let's play in the snow." He asked the only a child knows how to, by demanding. I nodded, 'cause that was my plan all along. I looked at Draco. His hands were behind his head and he was watching me intently. I blushed under his gaze and quickly turned my head to hide it. Seriously, what the hell was he doing to me?! He never affected me this way when we were at school together, so why was I affected now? I was pulled out of my thoughts, literally, by little Johnny. He was doing his best to drag me out of my room.

"Ah, I do quite enjoy watching you get dragged around, love." Draco said, an amused smile gracing his features. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, and tried to ignore my stupid blush. As we were leaving, I grabbed his hand and pulled him off my bed, dragging him behind me. He chuckled. "I also enjoy the view back here." If both my hands weren't occupied, I would've flipped him off and probably slap him for that comment. But, it did stir some memories of a similar incident back at Hogwarts.

It was about half way through, December if I remembered correctly. I had been sitting at my house's table with my friends, all of us discussing our holiday plans. I remember my friends being jealous that I was going to Italy to visit my great grandparents. Just as we were making plans for the following weekend, a shadow had fallen across us. I had turned around and found that it was Ron and Harry. I had never liked them, even when we first met. Something about them being too smug in my opinion. I had asked them to leave, as we were busy. Ron gave me a smart ass reply, I shot one back at him, and he decided to shoot a sexist remark towards me and a friend. Before I could do anything, Draco had shown up and insulted Ron quite nicely. I, and my friends, had been stunned. Draco, defending a Ravenclaw? And a mudblood at that! Before I could say anything, he turned and walked away, smirking proudly. I think it was that particular incident when I caught myself liking Draco as a friend. And similar things like that incident happened often. Most of the time he was defending me from some stupid boys, while I was quick to defend his dignity.

"Tati? Tati!" Johnny yelled, catching my attention. I blinked before facing him, smiling as he handed me his coat. He still needed help putting it on. As soon as I had it zipped up and his scarf was tucked in, he bolted for the door. I was glad that he couldn't quite reach the door handle. He stood on his tippy toes and stretched, but the coat limited his mobility, thankfully. I giggled and went to grab my coat, only to find Draco holding it. He gestured with his finger for me to turn around. I kept quiet as he slid my coat over my arms, his hands resting on my waist. I allowed a small smile to show as he dipped his head down. I felt his nose brush against the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Quickly, without me noticing, he spun me around and pulled me close. My hands rested against his chest, as his held tightly to my waist. I looked up and was shocked at what I saw in his eyes. It was a mixture of admiration, adoration, and love? I blinked, thinking I had just imagined it. But it was there, clearly. Draco Malfoy was in love with me? How's that for a plot twist? He leaned down and quickly brushed his lips against mine before releasing me and striding towards Johnny. He picked him up, opened the door, and held his hand out to me. I didn't even hesitate when I grabbed his.

The three of us walked towards my backyard, as there was more space to have a snowball fight. I grinned, walking away from Draco and scooping up some snow. I formed a small ball and waited for his attention to be elsewhere. I didn't have to wait that long. His eyes looked down as Johnny asked for some help on making a perfect snowball, and that's when I struck. I tossed my little ball and watched as it made contact with the back of his head. I laughed when he stumbled a bit. He turned around, grinning like a mad men. I gulped as he grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at me. I ducked, just in time too. If I hadn't, my face would be covered in snow.

And so the snowball fight began.

Johnny was neutral, going from side to side as he saw fit. He giggled every time one of us got hit and had to duck for cover. Draco had really good aim, I'll say that much. But he was no match for my sneakiness! When he leased expected it, I would come up from behind and hit him with a snowball, running away and laughing as he shouted in surprise.

It was at one of these times that I was sneaking up on him, when he turned around and lounged towards me. I yelped in surprise as he caught me, taking us both down. I was glad the snow was hard packed, or else we would have some major bruising. I gasped at the cold, but smiled as Draco flipped us over so that I was laying on top of him and out of the snow. Without thinking, I leaned down and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. If I didn't know better, I would say his cheeks had turned red from the cold. Johnny saw the whole display and acted like any other kid would. He tossed a huge handful of snow at us. Draco and I sat up, laughing as Johnny demanded to sit in between us, saying he was our chaperone. Only, he didn't pronounce it the correct way. Hey, he was only five. I wasn't sure how long we all sat there, just admiring the snow and the landscape behind us. At one point, it began to snow softly. I looked up, sticking my tongue out to catch some snowflakes. This action brought back sweet memories of when I did this as a little kid with my older brothers.

"So beautiful," Draco whispered softly. I turned to see what he was staring at and caught him looking at me. I smiled softly and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

_This is my New Year's gift to you, my darling reviewers. Especially to you, RoseGranger. Your last review made me want to update the minute I was done reading it.  
_


	10. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Invitation  


"Wake up, love." Someone mumbled in my ear. I groaned, turning over to bury my head in my pillow. Only problem, I couldn't turn. My eyes popped open, my heart ready to panic. I turned my head and found the smiling eyes of Draco. I let out the breath I was holding as I turned in his grip. He had wrapped his arms around my waist, yet again. He laid a gentle kiss on my temple, snuggling into my neck. I grinned. It had been a week since he had kissed me, and we had picked up a routine where one of us would sneak into the others bed and lay next to them. He happened to always catch me in the act, whereas I was a deep sleeper. I assumed he had slipped in sometime after I went to bed, waiting for me to slip into sleep before making his move. Jesus, I just made it sound like he was an assassin that was trying to kill me. I chuckled to myself and sat up. He pouted before sitting up with me. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"And why's that?" He asked, grabbing my chin gently and turning my head.

"Because, if Harry, or even Ron, saw us together, it would give them a heart attack." I explained, getting out of bed to make us breakfast. I was in the mood for French toast.

"And that's a bad thing?" Draco asked while he followed after me. That man honestly refused to wear a shirt when he went to bed, not that I'm complaining. He looked good, shirtless.

"No, it's a very good thing. And it would be funny to watch." He chuckled at my response, shaking his head.

"That it would be, love." I grinned. I loved it when he called me that. I went into the kitchen and grabbed everything I would need to make us breakfast, when once again, the moment was ruined by the oh so annoying and familiar arrival of the Golden Trio. And I said that sarcastically. I groaned and set my ingredients down, muttering curses under my breath. And not the magic kind, the kind that would make a sailor blush. Draco chuckled dryly but followed after me. I stepped into my living room, well aware that I was only wearing a size too large sweater and undergarments. Again, I didn't care what they thought. Surprisingly, it was only Harry.

"Merlin's beard, can't you put on some more suitable clothes, Tati?" Harry whined, averting his eyes elsewhere. They landed on Draco, and well, he didn't like that sight anymore than he liked seeing me. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the back of my couch. Draco gave me an evil smirk and rested his hands on my hips, making Harry very uncomfortable. He gulped and tried to look anywhere that wasn't us. He obviously didn't notice the look that Draco and I had shared, playing with his narrow mind.

"What do you want Harry? Have you come to check up on us, or come to instigate another fight with Draco? Because if it's the latter choice, I will beat you to an inch of your life." Harry gulped again, noting the dark look in my eyes. He knew I was serious and that I meant every word.

"No, no. Actually, uh, I've come to just see you." I felt Draco's grip tighten and I raised an eyebrow. Uh, why was he here to see me?

"Why?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. Harry rubbed the back of his head before clearing his throat and getting a smug smile over his face. Oh shit, shit was about to hit the fan. Though Harry looked smug, he still shook nervously. He knew he was walking on thin ice. Without saying anything, he pulled out his wand and said a little incantation. He pointed his wand at me and poof! I was wearing a red sweater with yellow pants. I growled, Gryffindor colors. I snapped my fingers, proud to have remembered learning wandless magic. While I had throw away my wand, I still made sure to learn a few spells that didn't need it. Changing the color and style of my clothes was one such spell I found useful. Especially if I had zero time to do a quick change. Instantly, my clothes changed to simple black slacks and a green button up shirt. I always did like the Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors more.

"Much better. Now talk Harry, while you still can." Harry glared nastily at me, despising my change. I flipped him off but restrained from doing anything further. I glanced to see how Draco was doing, and in that small time period, Harry decided to leave. "Well, that was rude." Draco let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head and pulling me close. He kissed the back of my neck before I turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I released him to go get changed, as I was certain someone else would show up today.

"Tati!" God, I hated being right. Lana stepped through my door, smirking proudly. She was alone. Rodrick was most likely at their hotel room, sleeping. He never did like getting up early.

"Jesus H. Christ, Lana! How did you get in?" I shouted, shutting the door behind her. While I was a bit mad she had entered without a heads up, I was a bit proud.

"You taught me how to pick locks, remember?" I nodded. "Besides, I can't stay as I have some wedding planning to finish."

"Okay," I gestured that she spill the beans. She grinned and threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I've decided that you will be my Maid of Honor, and Draco will be Rodrick's Best Man!" I gasped, surprised. Well, this day was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

* * *

_Just a quick chapter!  
_


	11. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Surprises Galore!  


"She wants what?"

"For us to be in their wedding."

"But why me? The fellow barely knows me!"

"That's what I said. Lana said Rodrick likes you enough. Besides, the wedding won't be until February, or, that's what she told me."

"But still! Doesn't he have any other friends? Someone better than me?"

"Again, I already asked. Just not with the same words. All of his friends are either in college, shipped out, or nonexistent."

"Fine, but only because you're going to be there."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Besides, Maid of Honor and Best Man. Don't they usually have to be together?" Draco asked, smirking as he cornered me. I looked up at him and flicked his chest. He mocked being hurt, staggering a bit.

"Not always." I told him, walking away with my cup of coffee. He followed after me. We were about to sit down on the couch and talk, when the doorbell rang. I groaned, but got up anyway. I swear, if it was anyone that was friends with Harry, I was gonna slam the door on their face. Draco chuckled and stayed where he was. I was glad and mad that he had changed. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine, only he added a purple vest and tie. I grinned to myself. I opened the door and stood back, surprised out of my mind. Standing in the snow, was Draco's mother, Narcissa. She turned to face me, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Hello dear. May I come in?" She asked. I nodded.

"Please, come in." She stepped in and handed me her coat and hat, grinning as she looked around. She had been here before, but it hadn't been a social visit. She hadn't had time to look around, but now she did. She stepped through the hall and turned into the living room. I set her things on the side table I always kept by the door and followed after her. Draco stood up when we both entered and quickly pulled his mother into a hug. He was a few inches taller than her. I stayed to the side, letting them have their moment. I wasn't sure, but I took a guess that Draco hadn't seen his mother for a very long time.

"Mother. W-what are you doing here?" Draco asked, pulling away to look his mother over. She looked perfectly fine, if not a bit older.

"I heard that you were doing fine and wanted to see you for myself. You can't trust the Ministry anymore, not even with that Potter boy in it." I bit my lip to keep my chuckles to myself. Draco smiled and gestured for his mother to take a seat on the couch. I sat in my reading chair. "How are you, son? Are you adjusting?"

"I'm perfectly fine mother." Draco said, smiling. He glanced my way. I gave him a soft smile. Narcissa caught the little exchange between us and smiled.

"That's good. And you, dear? How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm well, ma'am. A little bothered by Potter's random stops, but otherwise, everything's fine." She nodded at my answer.

"Yes. Mr. Potter seems to be doing that to both of us, lately. Wanting to make sure he knows where our loyalties lie." She explained, her hands clenching in her lap. I felt a tug in my heart for her. She barely got to see her son, she was hated by most wizards, and her husband was dead. She reminded me of Johnny's grandmother, working so hard to keep everything perfect.

"Potter doesn't care about my loyalties. He's more concerned about me, the little twat." I said, venom lacing my voice. Narcissa's look told me to explain further. I was glad to, if only Draco hadn't taken the liberty.

"Potter stopped by earlier, saying he wanted to see Tati. His look towards her was anything but friendly." Draco growled out.

"And why would he want her? Doesn't he have that Weasley girl?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"He wants her because I have her." Draco said calmly. That's when it all clicked for Narcissa. She looked between the two of us, a smile growing on her face. She patted her son's knee before turning to address me. I sat up a little straighter, wondering what she had to say to me.

"Tatianna, dear, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." I nodded, curious beyond belief. "I'm glad Draco has you, I truly am. Ever since he told me about what you did for him, I've known there was something between you two. I was sad that your parents pulled you out, I really was. But, I was also happy. It meant you wouldn't be forced to chose sides. And it also meant that Draco wouldn't have to suffer if you were caught in the cross hairs.

"I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will always be there for Draco, that you'll never leave his side." Narcissa said calmly. I nodded.

"Only way I'm leaving him is if I'm killed. I promise you, I'll always be there for him." I said, my eyes locked on Draco. He looked surprise that I was so certain about my loyalty towards him and his mother. Then, he smiled, as he knew I had meant every word.

"Good. Now, how about a glass of tea, dear?" Narcissa asked. I chuckled before getting up to grab some tea for her.


	12. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Twenty Questions, again.  


"Mind if we play a game, love?" Draco asked, patting the spot next to him on the couch. His mother had just left, saying she had to get back before the Ministry noticed. But not before asking who the little boy in my pictures was. I had, lovingly, told her that that was Johnny, my neighbor's grandson. And my surrogate son. She had nodded and sent Draco a knowing look. I was a bit confused as to what it meant, but let it slide. Maybe Draco would tell me, later. Or whenever the little ferret decided to tell. I sat down next to him, pulling my legs underneath me. He pouted, a bit hurt that I didn't sit right next to him. I laughed his look away.

"What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions."

"Alright."

"But with a slight rule change." I raised an eyebrow, wondering whatever he mean.

"What kind of change?" I asked softly. He leaned forward and gave me a dark smirk. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I ask you whatever I want, and you answer." I thought it over, before nodding. He smiled.

"Nothing too personal, understand?" He nodded. I smiled, satisfied. "Begin." He chuckled and leaned back, studying me.

"How old are you?"

"20 last month."

"Favorite color?"

"Sea blue."

"Very specific. Why?"

"Reminds me of the waters of the coast of Italy."

"Italy?" Now was his turn to look confused. I chuckled and got up, walking over to my bookshelf and grabbing a hard back scarp book. It was a dark blue color with white designs. I handed it to him, opening it up to a certain picture. It was of my mom, dad, sister, brothers, my dad's grandparents, and my great grandparents. It was from my sixth year, when I had gone to visit my family. Draco studied each person carefully, noticing that my sister was the only blond in the family. Recessive gene on my mother's side. We always called her Alice, because she was very curious and also because of the hair. She hated it when she was younger.

"Family. That was taken during the holidays of our sixth year." I explained after he closed it. He didn't look at any other pictures, ever the gentleman.

"Mother's or father's?" Did I hear a bit of sadness in his voice? I studied his eyes and found a hint of sadness. I frowned and scooted closer to him.

"Father's. My mother's family disowned my mother when she got married. Hell, she's still disowned, despite having four kids." I told him. He nodded.

"Siblings?" His voice was soft and he wasn't looking at me. I grabbed one of his hands and began to trace weird shapes across his palm. He shivered a bit. Sensitive hands.

"Three others. Two older brothers and one younger sister."

"Names?"

"Marcus, the oldest, Juan Jr., the second oldest, and Lucibelle, the youngest." He smiled a bit and pulled me close, causing me to turn so that my back was pressed up against his chest. I was sitting in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind. He held my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at the gesture.

"Why were you pulled out? You never really did give any of us an answer." He asked, whispering it in my ear. Unlike the others, this one was a bit harder to answer. I could tell him that I had grown tired of magic, but that was only a part of the truth. I bit my lip, debating silently on whether or not I should tell him the whole truth. After a few minutes of silence, I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

"The main reason, is because my family missed me. They hadn't liked the thought of me being gone for so long, as we were all used to being near each other. At the end of the year, my mother told me she was pulling me out. And not just because she missed me, but also because she had heard what had happened to you. She didn't want me to get involved, worried she may here about my death because of the brewing war."

"I would never let anything happen to you. I would take any curse, if it meant protecting you." Draco told me, conviction behind his voice. I gasped and turned my head to look at him. His eyes looked different. They had the spark, that one that had been missing for the past two weeks. Without warning, he leaned down and captured his lips in mine, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. His lips weren't soft, but they weren't rough. They were just right. My eyes had fluttered close as the kiss got deeper, as he leaned forward, his arms moving around to wrap around my back. He had me laying down on the couch, holding himself above me so he wouldn't have to put all his weight above me. When he pulled back to allow us air, he rested his cheek against mine, rubbing them together. I smiled, happy beyond belief. I felt his lips trail along my jaw line, before they stopped, right next to mine. His eyes opened and met mine.

"I love you." He whispered, his smile sincere.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Well, my lovelies! How's that for a surprise ending? By the way, I recommend listening to any New Orleans Jazz, as it helped set the mood for the chapter! Review, and thank you!  
_


	13. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Wedding Talk  


"Where's Draco?" Lana asked as I handed her her coffee. She liked it black, saying the bitter taste woke her up. I couldn't stand the taste, too bitter for my liking. And besides, it was the only thing she liked to drink with me. Always saying I made the best, or something along those lines.

"Sleeping." I answered her, sitting across from her on my couch. She gave me a sly smirk.

"Oh, a long night for you two?" She even wiggled her eyebrows. I almost choked on my coffee, patting my chest a bit. When I could breath again, I shot her a dirty look, to which she responded with an innocent smile.

"If you must know, we stayed up talking." I told her, rolling my eyes when she pouted. I was tempted to pull on her bottom lip, as my own mother did that to discourage any pouting and whining.

"Boring!" She sung out, giggling when I pinched her thigh. She slapped my hand away when I tried to pinch her cheek. "Fine, but he'll miss all the good news!" Lana whined. I swear, she was the only person that could do this around me. Anyone else and I would've smacked them by now. No joke, got detention once for doing that. Principal didn't like my reasoning behind it.

"I'm sure he can figure it out, later." I said dryly, sipping at my coffee before setting it down and facing my best friend, eager to hear her news. She had actually called this morning, to let me know she was stopping by since the last time I scolded her for picking my lock. Even though I taught her how. Hypocrite, I know. "So, what's the good news?" I asked, eager.

"Well, Rodrick and I spent the last week trying to figure out where to hold our wedding and when. He wanted to do it in February and in New York. I absolutely refused, saying it would be too cold for our guests." I nodded, knowing what she meant. Her mom's family is from Mexico, and her father's family comes from Spain. They hated the cold weather, absolutely hated it. "Well, I suggested we do it in May, and somewhere nice. He agreed, but we couldn't figure out where."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, and bare with me, I suggested we do it in Italy. You know, somewhere near your family home?" Again, I spat out my coffee. This time, it took me longer to stop choking. Lana took that as a bad sign. "Of course, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"N-no. It's fine, just choked on some coffee. Nothing to worry about." I told her, calming her down.

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"Yes, besides, my father and mother are running a lovely villa resort. It would be the perfect place for the wedding. I'll call them later and get everything set up." I told her, offering her a smile. She squealed and threw her arms around me, thanking me over and over again. I laughed and patted her back, pulling her off of me.

"Thank you so much Tati! You don't know how much this means to us! I have to let Rodrick know the good news!" She yelled, grabbing her stuff and racing out the door, shutting it behind her. I started to laugh as hard as I could, finding her to be comical. When I was done, I wiped some tears away and sat up, chuckling a bit more as I heard Draco walking down the steps.

"What was that?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. His bed head looked sexy on him. He jumped over my couch and sat right behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Lana."

"Ah, that's what. Well, what is she so excited about?"

"She wants to have her wedding near my family home, in Italy."

"And what was your answer?"

"Yes. My parents own and run a villa resort. Besides, a wedding will bring in some extra money."

"Ever the smart one."

"I was a Ravenclaw, remember?"

"Of course I do. Though, you were as cunning as a Slytherin."

"True, just didn't have the background to fit in."

"Oh, but you would've. Many Slytherin girls idolized you, simply because you didn't put up with any of Potter's bullshit."

"It's Dumbledore's fault for favoring him. Not that that makes the man bad, he was just jaded."

"How true my little pet." Draco purred in my ear.

"Pet?" I asked, a little skeptic.

"Yes. Mine and mine alone. If Potter thinks he can have you, he'll be sorely mistaken." Draco growled, burying his head in the crook of my shoulder. I chuckled dryly.

"If he tries anything, he'll make a great example."

"How so?"

"I've always wondered if wizards are bullet-proof." I said, smirking darkly. Draco let out a bark of laughter, just as we heard a loud spark and our little moment was ruined. He looked up to see who it was, rolling his eyes and groaning when we saw that it was Ron and Harry. I smirked when they both took a look at what we were wearing. Me in a green sweater dress, and Draco in black slacks and purple shirt. Never mind the fact that we were sitting close together. I swear I saw a vein bulge on Harry's forehead as his jaw clenched. Ooh, jealous, much?

"And what brings you two today?" I asked. Ron shot me a nasty look. "Shoot me another look, twat, and I'll show you how us muggles kill." I snapped at him. He gulped before glaring darkly at me. Harry 'tsked' as he sat in my window seat.

"Threatening a Ministry Aurorer? Careful, dangerous slope there." Harry said, smirking all smugly.

"Breaking and entering into a private domain is another slope. But a lot dangerous. I wonder, how will you two fare in a muggle jail, where you can just disappear at will? Poor Hermione, she'll have to pull a lot of strings to get you two out without any charges. I wonder what the stress will do to her?" I rattled off, knowing I had them there. With a simple phone call, I could get them arrested and destroy their lives. I think they were shocked that I would even suggest such a thing. Well, that's what they get for messing with me.

"You wouldn't dare, mudblood!" Ron snapped at me. I raised an eyebrow at him before slowly standing up and stalking towards him. He gulped again, his eyes full of fear.

"What a very dirty word. How do you think Hermione would react, knowing that she's also a mudblood, hmm?" I said softly, poking Ron in his chest. He took a step back, seeing the dangerous look in my eye. Whoops, I guess I forgot that no one at Hogwarts had ever seen my dark side. "Cause, I have a feeling, that she'll drop you like a hot rock once I told her." I added, knowing that would push him over the edge. He growled and rose his hand to strike me, only to realize that he couldn't move it.

I was holding his forearm, applying plenty of pressure to where his elbow connected with his arm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped backwards. I released his arm and he dropped to the floor with a thud. I could hear Draco chuckling under his breath as Harry quickly grabbed his friend and disappeared.

"Definitely a Slytherin."

* * *

_Here you go RoseGranger, like you requested. Hopefully it made you see Tati in a different light!  
_


	14. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  


While the past three weeks had been great, this week was horrid. I had gotten a huge order for dresses from some rich Italian woman, and she wanted them all done by the end of the week. After getting the order, I had run out of my house to grab all my needed materials, and then when I got back, I locked myself in my study/work room. Draco hadn't known what was going on until the second day, when Lana stopped by and told him my work habit.

I would get an order, get the needed supplies, and lock myself in the study until the order was finished. Short, sweet, and to the point. Draco asked if I ever came out for food. Lana laughed and said that I did, but it was usually so quiet and quick that no one could catch me from going back in. Draco had pouted, or so Lana had told me over the phone.

"Tati, it's been five days, love." Draco called out through the door. I chuckled as I sat down on my stool, looking over my work. I had finally finished, with two days to spare. The woman was middle-aged, and wanted to recapture her youth. She had ordered three slinky, floor-length, ball gowns, one tailored peacoat, and two pant suits. I'm not going to go into the details, as everything was too over the top when it came to colors. After sitting down and looking over each design carefully, to make sure nothing was wrong, I stood up and stretched, throwing myself into a back bend. I grinned when I heard the satisfying pops and cracks. When I was back in a normal standing position, I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before I had the chance to open it, Draco was already inside and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I almost considered calling Lana and asking her to pick the lock." He muttered as he buried his head in my hair, taking a deep breath.

"I warned you that my work is irregular." Was my only reply, as I was too tired to deal with anything other than a hot shower and our bed. After the little 'threatening-Ron-and-Harry' fiasco, Draco had decided to move into my room. There was zero resistance from me.

"Yes, but you never warned me that you become a little cave woman." He said, earning a smack on the arm from me, but there was nothing behind it. I smiled as he kissed my temple before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Draco!" I yelled out in surprise. He smacked my ass in reply. I blushed crimson as he walked out of the study and up the stairs. I sighed when he opened the door and gently laid me on our bed, falling beside me. He closed his eyes and entwined our fingers, his breathing evening out as he relaxed. I smiled softly, but got up anyway. He pouted.

"Don't leave." He said softly. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back. Give me twenty minutes." I said, grabbing my sleeping clothes and walking into the master bathroom. I shut the door behind me, but didn't bother locking it. Draco was a gentleman when it came to that kind of stuff, which made me love him even more. I blushed at the thought. For once, I was thankful that Harry and the Golden Trio had come to me with this task. But I would never say that to their faces. Their egos would only get bigger. I stripped and turned on the water until it was boiling, stepping in and sighing blissfully. I let the hot water roll over my body before I got to business. When I was all clean, I turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy black towel to wrap around me. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, even though I knew Draco would undo it and mess with my hair. Some mornings, I would wake up with my head on his chest and one of his hands fisted in my hair. It was endearing, to say the least. I dried off and pulled on my over-sized sweater. This time, it was a bright turquoise with snow flakes falling from my left shoulder to pool at the bottom. It was one of my favorites. I let my hair down and ran a brush through it, wincing slightly at the knots. I really need to stop locking myself up when it came to work. I just might end up killing myself. I sighed when I was done and opened the bathroom door. The steamed rushed out like it would in a forest when something scary happens.

Draco was pulling his shirt over his head, his pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. I had to force my eyes to look away as he turned around and flashed me a cocky smirk. Despite what people thought about him, he was fucking sexy. And he knew it. Hence why he waited until I had stepped out to take his shirt off. Damn him and his good looks! He chuckled when my cheeks turned a light pink as I climbed into bed under the covers. He quickly followed.

He pulled me to him, tucking my head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tati, have you ever thought of getting married?" He asked out of the blue. I was used to him asking questions like this.

"Many times."

"What did you see? When you saw yourself getting married?"

"I always saw the same thing. Standing at an altar with large oak trees on either side of a small yard, the leaves red and orange, the smell of cinnamon in the air."

"That's it? You couldn't see who you were marrying?" I chuckled dryly at his question.

"Well, it was hard to imagine a man who could handle my personality."

"What about children?"

"I've always wanted children of my own."

"How many?"

"Three, of my own blood. For some reason, Johnny has always been a son to me. So, he always shows up in my dreams."

"Boys, girls?"

"Two sons, one daughter. I want my sons to be a few years older than my daughter, so that way, they can always protect her from others."

"M-may I promise you something?" Draco asked, his stutter cute. Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Can I promise to be your husband?"


	15. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or any of J.K Rowling's characters. (Though I wish I did.)_

_AN: If you see anything that resembles another story's plot, please, please, let me know. I don't want to steal anything from anyone, so I would really appreciate it if people gave me a heads up._

_Other than that, please enjoy!_

_P.S. Tatianna is a regular character of mine that I love to use. She's not a self insert, I just happen to love the name._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Chit Chat  


"Ciao?" _Hello, _I asked after I heard someone pick up. I repressed my sigh when I heard the soft tone of my mother's voice on the other end.

"Sì? Chi è questo?" _Yes, who is this? _Seriously, she had to ask? I rolled my eyes and sat down at my window seat. Draco was in the kitchen, making dinner. He had shooed me out of the kitchen, so I took this time to grab the phone and call my parents.

"E 'la tua figlia maggiore."_ It's your eldest daughter. _I heard her scoff on the other end of the phone.

"Tati! Come stai? Come va il lavoro?" _Tati! How are you? How's work? _Her voice sounded so excited. Shit, maybe I should call her more than once a week. After all, my sister and brothers all lived near their villa. I was the black sheep of the family, so to say. Didn't help that I was the only wizard, too. Made for some tense dinners.

"Bene, bene , mamma. Senti , ho parlato con Lana e Rodrick." _Fine, fine, mom. Listen, I've been talking with Lana and Rodrick. _I didn't want to go into detail about work. My mother wasn't that fashionable, per say. Even though she asked, she didn't really wanted to know. Which was funny, since she was married into an Italian family with women that loved to gossip.

"Davvero? Come sono? Sono ancora a Parigi?" _Really? How are they? Are they still in Paris? _I chuckled lightly.

"In realtà, hanno finito la loro vacanza in anticipo." _Actually, they ended their vacation early. _I told her. I could almost she her raised eyebrows.

"Davvero? Come mai?" _Really? How come? _Ever the curious. Maybe that's where I got it from.

"Beh, hanno deciso che volevano sposarsi." _Well, they decided they wanted to get married. _Again, she scoffed. She never did understand Lana, but she knew she was my best friend and never questioned that.

"Fantastico!" _Fantastic! _Her mock surprise was laugh worthy. She always knew that they would get married. Always.

"Sì, ma indovinate un po?" _Yeah, but guess what?_

"Cosa?" _What?_

"Vogliono avere il loro matrimonio in villa!" _They want to have their wedding at the villa!_

"Sul serio?! Quando?" _Seriously?! When? _Now this time, the surprise was real. While she knew they would get married, she always thought that it would happen in Mexico where she would be close to family.

"Estate." _Summer._

"Oh mio, che è così vicino. Hmm, ok. Ci vorrà una stringa di tirare, ma si può fare. Quante persone saranno lì?" _Oh my, that's so close. Hmm, okay. It'll take some string pulling, but it can be done. How many people will there be? _I rolled my eyes, knowing what she meant by string pulling. My father's side of the family were known for being great businessmen, but it was their business that was questionable. I guess you could say that they were a part of the mob.

"Beh, sai la famiglia di Lana. Assumere tutti." _Well, you know Lana's family. Assume everyone._

"Oh mio. Ok. Va bene, io parlerò con tuo padre, quando torna." _Oh my. Okay. Alright, I'll talk to your father when he gets back. _She had met Lana's family, or at least, her immediate family. Let's just say, that it was big. When she said that dad was away, I got curious.

"Dov'è papà?" _Where's dad?_

"Affari." _Business. _Her tone told me not to question any further. Since she was Greek and German, and my father was Italian, she knew that I got her ability to question everything. And I do mean everything. Professor Snape hadn't liked that, but what could he do?

"Ah, con lo zio?" _Ah, with Uncle? _I tested the waters. She sighed heavily, probably shaking her head. I heard her chuckle dryly over the phone. I was distracted for only a moment, as whatever Draco was making, smelt heavenly.

"No, con il nonno." _No, with Grandpa._

"Ah." _Ah. _Alright. At least he wasn't with Uncle. Uncle Mario, as everyone called him, was the, how do you say, 'ender' of deals. Meaning, if you broke a deal with the family, he would stop by and 'end' the deal. When Draco said I could be a Slytherin, he had almost hit the nail on the head in my family's coffin.

"Beh, come va la vita?" _Well, how's life?_

"Grande. Uh, mamma? Ricorda Draco?" _Great. Uh, mom? Remember Draco?_

"Quel ragazzo è andato a scuola con? Quello che è stato bloccato in su?" _That boy you went to school with? The one that was stuck up?_

"No, quello è Harry." _No, that was Harry._

"Oh! Stai parlando del ragazzo Malfoy! Come sta? Ultima che ho sentito, da sua madre, era che stava per andare a processo per qualcosa che non ha fatto." _Oh! You're talking about the Malfoy boy! How is he? Last I heard, from his mother, was that he was going to go to trial for something he didn't do._

"Beh, la madre mi ha scritto una lettera e mi ha chiesto di aiutare Draco. In realtà, sta vivendo con me." _Well, his mother wrote me a letter and asked me to help Draco. Actually, he's staying with me. _I heard her suck in her breath. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. Thankfully, Draco walked in and gestured it was time to go. I hung up the phone without a goodbye, putting off the shit storm that would come later. Besides, I was hungry.


End file.
